The Maestro and the Stalker
by Anime-tanaka
Summary: Um... Hi? Have we met before? the young 'maestro' spoke to the brown eyes on his right. I...I'm Jennifer Moseley. I just moved here. ... AU
1. Chapter 1

Um… This is my first fic that is entirely NOT anime, I guess you could say I'm taking a bit of work off my head, but Ned's Declassified SSG is one of my favorite sitcoms of all time!!! (Looking out in a dreamy way) So let me get started with my name! My pen name is Anime-tanaka, but since we're not in an anime category and this category (TV Shows) actually holds something special in me, you can call me 'Tani'! ( My nickname)

Wish me luck! Oh, and before I forget, flames are HIGHLY appreciated…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG; all the copyrights have been submitted thoroughly and accordingly by Nickelodeon… So **no way** do I have a chance into getting my hands on the show… Devon + Lindsey ULTIMATE PAIR! He he… sorry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Connection

"_Sigh… I didn't know the staircases were that long here." _She thought.

Jennifer Moseley came up to the third floor, sighing a little. Taking in the different sights and sounds around her, she tried to brush past the other foreign students, with little effort. She held her binder close to her, trying not to bump into others. She spotted a random friendly face, and then decided to try to talk to the girl.

"Excuse me, do you know where the administration office is?" she gave a polite smile to the girl with glasses.

"Oh, are you new here?" the girl inquired in a funny accent as if she had a cold. Jennifer looked down to her binder and nodded in reply.

"Okay, it's just about in the end of this hallway…" she trailed off trying to stand on her tiptoes to get a good look at the room she spoke of, giving up, she turned to the girl beside her and said, "Um, but I can always take you there, since there are such a lot of people here today."

"No thanks, you've helped me enough already. Thank you again." She gave a smile and turned on her way to the little way of the floor. The girl pushed her glasses up her nose bridge in thought as the girl with the big brown orbs walked away.

"She's a nice girl… Oh dear, I forgot to ask for her name." Lisa Zemo pondered aloud, all the while reaching in her bag for her inhaler.

"Here is your locker code and class schedule, Ms. Moseley. I hope you have a great first day in James K. Polk Middle School." The secretary bid a take care before Jennifer took off for homeroom.

"_I sure doubt that…"_ as she walked out the room,she gave a small smile to know her locker was close to the Woodshop room, a kind of favorite elective she's always had considered as a passion. After finishing the code, she motioned to open her locker door, but to no avail. She tried pulling for it once more, but no budge whatsoever.

"Darn it, open up, you stupid locker!" she muttered under her breath. Then gave it a last punch.

"Here, let me help you with that." A voice behind her let up. Jennifer looked behind her and saw a tall smart-looking boy with a foreign thing stuck to his glasses. She unwillingly made space for the boy to come forth and do his stuff. The boy first observed the surface then knocked on it; Jennifer could only raise an eyebrow.

"I see what's wrong now… There." He patted on the lock twice and nodded to himself for the success.

"Wow, you actually opened the stubborn thing. Thanks, you must be a genius." She turned to the smiling boy then transferred her books to her new locker.

"Just remember to pat twice on the locker if ever you counter any situations like these. If all else fails, just call me." The girl could only give a polite smile at his words, until he frowned a bit. "Hold on, you're new here, aren't you?" the girl nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wow, we don't usually get any new students around this neighborhood. My name's Simon Cook. You are?" he offered a hand.

"Jennifer Moseley. I just moved here." She shook his hand in return.

"So that explains it. You live in?"

"Right close to a small park nearby this place." She gave off, starting to feel comfortable around the friendly boy.

"You don't happen to live beside a house where there's that swing in the porch, do you?"

"How did you know? I do. Do you live close to my street?" she asked, getting a little excited at the start of a new day.

"I don't, I just have a friend who lives in that house. Do you know him by any chance?" asked he.

"I think I haven't seen anybody go out of the house yet, funny though, I would usually be out on my porch." She trailed on.

"Oh." He nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, Simon—"

"Oh, you can call me Cookie, everybody does." He closed his locker.

"Right, Cookie… Are you in the seventh grade?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yup." She grinned.

"Who do you have homeroom class with?" he asked, slinging on his large backpack.

"Um, Mr. Sweeney."

"Hey, I can take you there. My room's just close to that hallway."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

"It's all right." Then they both headed off to the East Wing of the building.

"Thanks again for taking me to my room, Cookie."

"No problem, I'll see you at lunch, later?"

"Totally." The she gave a wave off. _"Mom, I'm starting to like Atlanta."_

She turned to a seat near the window, looking past the chatting and lively faces. She breathed in as a stray breeze contacted with her face, and started to think of the old days in Kansas. _"I'm missing mom already… I have to start out on my own. I just have to. Besides, I'm Jennifer Moseley, ex-captain of the volleyball team."_ The girl gave herself a mental reassuring pat on the back.

Even before the bell rang, Jennifer already heard voices speaking all at once at a new arrival of some sort.

"Hey, Ned!"

"Bigby, I thought you wouldn't be back until next month!"

"Hey, maestro!"

"What? - But- I- thought- you- were- dead! –They- said- you- disappeared- in- the- midst –of-time!"

Jennifer had to stifle a laugh at the thought of 'the midst of time'. Who the heck is this _maestro/Bigby/Ned/dead person_?

Jennifer shrugged off the thought, reminding herself that all she wants is to get through middle school then go straight to California for high school with her best friend, minus the attention and the trouble. Her thoughts were dropped off when she heard a thud beside her spot.

By instinct, she had to turn blankly at the source of the sound…

…Never knowing the person beside her could absolutely make her life turn upside down.

"Once again, Martin, I did not disappear in the midst of time! What the heck made you thought of _that_?" Ned Bigby rolled his eyes then laid his head to his right of the window, but then he could only see bored brown orbs looking strangely at him.

"Um… hi? Have we met before?"

…Then she thought how amazing it was when his eyes would quickly look up to hers and speak so naturally.

_Is he for real?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm proud to say that I'm finished! So please leave out a review, I know this chapter is boring, but this is just the beginning! Please give it a chance, I enjoyed writing it… I just hope you like it!

Tani signing out! Take care!


	2. Maestro? or

Salutations to one and all… I just wanted to say the necessary gratitude I have for each end every review I receive whenever I write a new chapter or post a new story, and I'm really proud to say that I'm beginning to blend in to this whole new community of astonishing authors that I get to meet either through forums or through my replies to their reviews.

Well… here's a chapter for you, dear reader. Once again, flames are _highly_ appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own this eloquent sitcom… nor do I ever get the chance on meeting Devon Werkheiser…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Difference Between a Maestro And a

"_Um… hi? Have we met before?" _

…_Then she thought how amazing it was when his eyes would quickly look up to hers and speak so naturally._

Jennifer has never been so stunned by his curious look, she immediately noticed his hair and the shape of his face… slightly mop-like, but still pretty decent. Noticing his long awkward gaze, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Uh… No, we just met today." Seeing the boy's sheepish smile, she turned away thinking how much of a complete idiot she thought she was right now. Not wanting any fuss, she decided to stop talking. Surprisingly though, the boy didn't let her go that easily.

"So what school did you transfer from? You don't seem to be around here." He concluded.

"I'm actually from Nebraska. I just moved yesterday." Then looked away once again, trying not to end up staring at his face like a maniac.

"Oh, I see…" the 'maestro' cleared his throat. "My name's Ned Bigby." He continued.

The girl glanced at the boy and his offering hand. "Nice to meet you, Ned Bigby." The girl gave a small smile and once again, turned to the window.

_Weird, I'm usually grateful when people try to talk to me, especially on my first day, but this guy—Ned Bigby, was it? –looks really familiar. Is he really a stranger?_

"…You know, when a person gives you his name, it's only fair to give them yours." Ned gave Jennifer a friendly smile at his gesture of words.

"Right…" she gave an apologetic smile, "…Jennifer Moseley." Then shook his holding hand. At one touch of Ned's hand, Jennifer felt at ease, a familiar feeling of some sort.

"You nervous?" Ned started right after letting go of the contact.

"A bit. But I can tell this place has a real comfort atmosphere around it." She said, scanning through all the smiling faces on the other side of the classroom

"Well, you shouldn't be, as long as you're with the maestro, nothing can go wrong."

"Maestro?" she echoed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He placed in a fun look.

"Oh, that is totally corny, man, I do feel safe now." She stated with a hint of humor and sarcasm.

"Hey, you'd be surprised at what I've got hiding in my sleeves." He said playfully.

"Oh, being obnoxious now, are we?" the girl arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, I _so_ can be amazing." The so-called maestro gave a pretending hurt look.

"Whatever you say." The girl let a giggle out. Silence followed before a laugh fest went on between the two.

He's all right, I guess… 

Ever since Jennifer was a little girl at her old place, she never found the hardest time to make friends with guys, somehow, she was just found as the sort of girl that would be so independent, responsible, and to mention she has an amount of being persistent. But, thinking now and then, she felt that it was rather difficult, considering the changes that had happened so far; a new school, a new house, a new grade, and lastly a new life to seek to. But, her strong willpower kicking in, she stayed positive on and on. _Maybe I could finally find myself some friends who are _girls _for a change._

**RING!!!**

At the second the bell rang some other kids went off to the door, to get back to their respective homeroom class, while other students placed to find themselves some seats.

"**AAAAHH!" **

A few moments later, everybody winced and immediately held both their hands up to cover their own ears from the stinging sound of sudden static. Followed by the booming of the stereos in the room.

"**Good morning boys and girls, Vice Principal Crubbs here, welcoming you all to a new semester at James K. Polk Middle School. And starting off like a normal first day, we will be holding a small orientation at the gym. So you all better be there unless you all want a full heap of detention…Oh, in case your all wondering, I'm placing my cool glasses off my face and giving a really mean look… HAHAHAHAHA!--chokecough--that is all…"**

A pause then followed, allowing the students to tend to their ringing ears.

"…That was mighty _enlightening _of him." Jennifer said quietly, only loud enough for the boy beside her to hear.

"You're just lucky that he isn't here to torment, you _don't _want to get in the way of ol' Vice Principal Crubbs… he's pure evil, I tell ya." Ned commented.

"But I wouldn't worry about him." she stated, looking through her binder.

"Why not?" the boy turned to the girl, not realizing that he was actually staring right at her.

"'Cause I got the _maestro _at my side, right?" the girl looked at him, not noticing his little flush.

"Definitely." He gave a small smile.

Then came through the door a man with notable white hair ang great posture, his suit covered with a white laboratory gown, and a really small frown graced upon his face.

"Good morning class, as you might have heard you are to report to the gym for an orientation. But before the preparations start we will be starting off an introduction from transfer students and such. I will start." The class grew silent, knowing the teacher of his very strict ways. "I am Mr. Sweeney your Biology teacher and homeroom teacher. I expect everyone here to be in their utmost discipline." Then he gave a nod at a snobby looking blonde haired girl, with a very pretty face, only she had this disgusted, bossy looking frown.

"I'm Missy Meany, so all you nerds better stop bothering me, or you will regret you've ever stepped into this school." She gave a huff then sat back at her chair to file her nails. Jennifer and Ned could only shrug at what they've seen. Next to Missy was a short boy with dark and sort of spiky hair and big dark eyes that were complementing at his big smile. The boy stood up and started.

"Hi-I'm-Martin-Querly-and-I-just-can't-wait-into-meeting-each-and-everyone-of-you."

_Wow… he speaks really fast._ Jennifer thought while returning a smile to Ned whose turn was next.

"Hey, I'm Ned Bigby and I'm starting to be a seventh grade this year." He gave a little chuckle when Mr. Sweeney suddenly interrupted before he could sit down.

"Ah, Mr. Bigby the so-called flanker of the sixth grade yet somehow magically passed. Am I sure of not receiving any news of destruction of any kind from you?" the man made the boy quiver under his suspicious gaze.

"Y-yes, sir, you're sure." The boy replied, giving a little sigh on his seat.

"Hey, you okay?" Jennifer asked in a single whisper, obviously concerned.

"Yep. Go on, it's your turn." He whispered back, and with a nod, Jennifer stood up with most eyes looking at her, noticing her new face right away.

"Good morning, I'm Jennifer Moseley and I just moved here. I hope I could get the chance being your friend." She said while giving a pleasant smile. Satisfied at her own introduction, she sat back down to see the boy giving her a thumbs-up.

"I've heard about you Ms. Moseley, so glad you could join us. Now—"

KNOCK

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Sweeney, but Mr. Crubbs said to go straight to the gym pronto." A short boy with a weird haircut, shaped almost like a coconut, peeked into the doorframe.

"Oh, I see, okay, class you may leave in an orderly fashion." The man in glasses dismissed the excited class and head off.

"I'll see you around then, Ned." Jennifer said as she gathered her binder with her, noticing his calling friends already in front of the door.

"…Hold on, don't you want to come with us? I could introduce you to my friends over there." The considerate boy suggested while slinging his knapsack on his shoulder.

"…Um, maybe later, it's really okay, I wouldn't want to be getting in the way with your old friends, you know, to catch up with things." She knowingly argued back. She gestured for him to look back at his shoulder, seeing his friends to wave him over.

"Ned! We're ready to go!" the same 'coconut-shaped headed boy' called over.

"Okay then, I better get going, and you should go too, see ya at lunch." She stepped forward to the door, walking past the small glances Ned's friends gave, not able to notice the boy beside her own locker.

Ned nodded at her, and went up to the small group. "Hey Cookie, Coconuthead." He greeted, and with a few laughs and talks, they went off to the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer comfortably sat on a bleacher with, Priscilla, a girl from her homeroom class, who happened to walk with her to the gym. In just a few seconds, she found herself laughing and smiling with the conversation she had with Priscilla… Until Jennifer brought up another topic to talk about.

"So, Priscilla, just wondering, why is Ned Bigby called _the maestro_?" she suddenly wondered even deeper when Priscilla started gasping.

"W-well, Jennifer… you mean you haven't noticed about Ned around?" the girl stammered and flushed in a shade of pink at the girl's suspicious gaze.

"Haven't noticed _what_ about Ned around?" she rephrased her classmate's words. "And why are you blushing?"

"Well, Jennifer because…" the girl gulped before leaning in close to Jennifer's ear to whisper. "Ned Bigby's called the 'maestro' because he's supertalented, a super gentleman, super kind and _super _cute… and almost all the girls just _super_ fall for him." after Priscilla's _super_ words, Jennifer couldn't help but feel very surprised, thinking those words were coming from an innocent-looking girl like Priscilla, who happens to have a _super _crush on Ned Bigby. A short silence followed while the auburn-haired girl bit her bottom lip. Jennifer cleared her throat.

"…Okay, but why does being cute have anything to do with being a maestro?" she awkwardly questioned, thinking of the previous maestros at that time like Mozart, Wolfgang… If it was possible, Priscilla then grew even redder.

"…Oh. Did I say that? He he." She could only manage out. "But don't you think he's just super?" Priscilla looked at Jennifer with obvious attraction.

Jennifer had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, _just _super.

But instead, she gave a little shrug, "…he's okay, I guess."

Priscilla gave a very big look of amazement. "I-impossible! I mean, you've already been talking to the famous _maestro_ at your very first day here, and yet you haven't felt _anything _at all? That's just… mythical!" Jennifer gave a small giggle at her seatmate's reaction.

"Priscilla, he actually just reminds me of a brother… or a good friend. I don't think my feelings would go _that _far, especially not here. I guess he's not just my type." Seeing the other girls widening eyes she added, "Besides, you said it yourself, _almost _all the girls for him."

Priscilla lowered her gaze, pondering. "I guess you're right, Jennifer. I guess you're one of those girls… Then, you must have a boyfriend of your own?"

Jennifer gave a quirky smile and shook her head. "I have no time for relationships like that."

Priscilla nodded in understanding. And when a teacher came up to the podium in the center of the gym, they attentively listened to the orientation.

"Hey, Ned, have you already met Jennifer Moseley? Aren't you two in the same homeroom?" Cookie turned to the maestro, not listening to Vice Principal Crubbs at all.

"Moseley? Yeah. She seems nice, why?" the boy said blankly.

"I think you'd be surprised later right after the end of the first day." Cookie said in a mysterious tone. Ned smiled playfully. "Tell me! You know I love surprises! —Hold on, what's the surprise got to do with Jennifer? Didn't she just move here?"

"Ned, don't tell me you haven't thought of it yet." Cookie said in a blunt way.

"What?" Ned said in the same tone as his friend's. Cookie gave a small sigh.

"…Never mind, just saying that I invited her for lunch with us."

"Wow, she said yes? I always thought that she didn't like me from the start but since she'd be going, I guess it's okay. But, wait. _You _invited her, not _me._ When did you say you met her?" Ned asked.

"Just before homeroom started." Ned slouched. "Which means—"

"She hates me." He finished.

"Why are you so sure she hates you, anyway?" Cookie tolerantly asked the bummed out teenager.

"I don't know… she's just different, and when she looks at me straight in the face, she's so tough. Not like all those other girls, not like—"

"Suzie Crabgrass." Cookie finished.

"Where..?" But immediately seeing Cookie's amused face, he continued. "Anyway, she looks as if she wants me to stay away from her." Cookie raised an eyebrow.

"That's not the girl I met beside her locker… though I have to admit she is kind of tough."

"See?"

"Still, it's her first day, maybe that's why she's so grouchy."

"Maybe…" Ned said, shrugging off the worry temporarily.

"_I hope lunch could come over already…_" both boy and girl thought absently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to take this opportunity to remind you that reviews would be very nice to have, it would further encourage me to write chapters, I do hope this chapter is better than the last one. I also had a fun time typing in Priscilla, though she's not going to be in all the 'super' chapters. But her part will… oops, I have better restrain myself from saying anything further…

Well then, take care, everybody!

-Tani signing out!-


End file.
